The Lost Time Lord
by Silence the King
Summary: The Doctor visits a young man who's very lonely. The Doctor knows who he is. The Doctor has been along for a long time, after losing Rose. This takes place before he meets Martha. Spoilers if you're still early in the series.


Oregon is cold in the winter. Tonight was the first night of the cold season, and already Tanner's extremities were freezing. His core stayed nice and warm though; probably the work of the bottle of Jamison in his right hand, half empty. Tanner never had a family. He was orphaned at birth, 19 years ago. Tanner didn't usually drink, but just earlier today, he found out the cough he had was killing him. He found it fitting to hang out in the graveyard of all places, losing the feeling in his fingers, and coughing up air, with specs of what looked like gold in it. Tanner never knew what that was, and the doctors couldn't explain it. It could have something to do with his abnormality. Tanner was born with a second heart; it baffled even the greatest minds. Always wanting to fit in, he never told people about it. He could never find his place. There is a saying that there are no coincidences, everything happens for a reason. Maybe that's why Tanner ended up in the graveyard on the night of his death.

Taking another swig from the bottle, Tanner looked up, and noticed an insignificant change in the scenery. A small, blue box, that read "Police Box" along the top, had appeared on the sidewalk. Outside the box stood a man with short brown hair, wearing a nice, blue suit, and a long coat. Tanner was slightly frightened, in his drunken state, but approached the box nonetheless.

"And who might you be?" Tanner asked, trying not to slur, "What's with the box?"

"I'm the Doctor, Tanner. I'm here to help."

"There's not a lot you can do. Just let me die."

"That's not the way I work," the Doctor said. "I want to tell you about your family."

This hit Tanner right on top of his head. "What family? I'm alone in the world!"

"Yes, this world, but there's a whole universe out there just waiting for you."

"What are you talking about man?"

"Tanner, you don't belong on this planet. You're a Time Lord, like me. I thought I was that last, but I found you. Tanner I can't let you die. You need to regenerate."

"Man, what are you talking about? Time Lord? Universe? Regenerate?"

"Let me show you."

At that moment, Tanner started coughing the gold dust once again.

"Ah, it's already started. Come right now," the Doctor said, opening the door to his blue box. "Don't be alarmed, it's bigger on the inside."

Tanner stumbled towards the box, dropping his bottle. Inside, a whole new world emerged. "Wow, I didn't know I was this drunk."

The Doctor smiled. He'd watched Tanner grow up, using his box. He knew that Tanner would make a great companion, especially since he was a Time Lord, lost on Earth.

"What's you game, uh, what did you say your name was?"

"No games, I'm just here to help, and you can call me the Doctor."

"No, no, no. No title, I want to hear your name."

The Doctor was at a loss. What could he say? "That's what you can call me."

Tanner coughed a little more, and then the Doctor said. "You're regenerating. It's something our people can do when we are dying. You have to accept it, and let it happen."

Tanner was going to respond, but was interrupted by a burst of energy in his gut. "What's going to happen? Will it hurt?"

"You will die and then you will live. The agony will be incredible, but you will live." The Doctor watched, stoically. "Time energy will flow through your body, and when it's over you will be a completely different person, with all the memories and experiences of you."

Tanner wrestled with the energy in his body, as it began to flow from his hands. He felt his inebriation melt away, and he walked, barely standing, towards the Doctor. He fell and the Doctor caught him, and his last words were, "I don't want to go." With that said, the time energy consumed him and he reached to the heavens, as his face was changed, and his death was purged.


End file.
